


When the destiny calls

by Demisexual_Demise_Leor



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, THWIsNotCanon, The salt of the Hidden World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demisexual_Demise_Leor/pseuds/Demisexual_Demise_Leor
Summary: Her parents gave up on dragons, but Zephyr thinks she should fight for their union; what she would do to get it?





	When the destiny calls

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: How to train your Dragon doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

Zephyr always loved beasts.

She was an odd one in that aspect; while most of her peers preferred bunnies or even butterflies, she was the one making draws about wolves or boars, thinking how powerful they were and how amazing would be had one of them on her side.

Her parents always said no to the idea, what she finds ironic.

 _“Boars are untameable, and wolves too!”_ Is what they said but dragons weren’t supposed to be untameable too? And her dad ended having the most dangerous one as his best friend? For what she remembers, that thing was acting more like a cat after seeing her father.

Is not like she complained too much, since she planned to follow their steps.

Didn’t matter how many times she asked, the lass never understood why in the name of Odin they gave up dragons _“Is more secure this way” “But what about the dragons that weren’t part of them?” “They surely follow along”_ How? How they were supposed to know to follow them? Even if they didn’t see dragons in their Island, they were just one part of the world! What about the others?!

The Haddock couple just smiled, said they were fine, with the tone of voice they use when they think she is just a child and couldn’t understand. Well maybe she didn’t understand, but wasn’t because she was immature.

She never forgot that time in the skies, flying and looking at the hatchlings, thinking how they belonged there, and being so sad to know they would probably not fly like that ever again.

Since they gave up, she decided she would make things different.

. . .

“You packed the furs?”

“Yes”

“And the rations?”

“The first thing I carried here”

“The water-”

“That’s with the rations! Seriously, I will be fine” A young redhead said, smiling to her overprotective father while her mother just did that smile that meant “I love this dork”.

Zephyr was fifteen, and they finally let her go on her own in the sea. Just like her father, she liked to be on the open and explore, and boats were her natural ambient these days; she would insist to go fishing on the morning with Bucket and Mulch, taking care of the ship while they take the net.

Today was different, she was going to the Northern Markets.

“Is really necessary? We can wait for the merchants to came here” Is what Hiccup said when she mentioned to her dad.

“Is not something specific what I’m looking, I want the experience dad; besides, I’m ready! I spent more time in the water than in the land anyways, if it wasn’t for you guys, I would live in a ship”

“And be nauseous all day” Nuffink mutter for himself, giggling. Astrid gave him a glare.

“I don’t get nauseous! I’m not you”

“Stop being kids, or I will treat you guys as ones and both of you would be grounded” The chieftess mention, getting quickly to teenagers who were looking down very quietly; especially Zephyr who didn’t want to blow this now. Pleased with herself, she moves to her husband “She would be fine, is tough as a Hofferson and smart as a Haddock; and the trip is less than a week”

“I wish it was quicker” The man muttered, crossing his arms like he was the child. The ginger smiled and hugged him.

“I would be fine” She insisted, feeling soon how his father reciprocated the hug and kissed her temple. The furs were soon covering both of them, one of the things that remind her that this amazing was also the Chief, the one who just wished the good for them as his kids and the future of New Berk.

The guilt inside her just become more intense.

_“Is for the greater good”_

. . .

Zephyr was praying to the gods that she had the right coordinates, now she wished to have been more invested in the last Blót.

She wasn’t stupid; she read all the dragon books her father kept and studied them word by word, even make a few questions to Fishlegs. For years she gathers the information necessary, making journals on her own to be sure she didn’t need to go back with the old ones and make her parents suspects her motives.  
One of them kept the instructions of how to get to the Hidden World, or at least to the cascade since it was impossible to get down without flying. She wrote the instructions (both on her regular journals and the one she had with her right now), make calculations in the maps, check the stars; she wasn’t ignorant and less of the sea, and yet could be quite difficult to not develop anxiety in a moment like this.

It was a lie about going to the North Markets, she knew they wouldn’t let her get close to the Hidden World without an excuse, and if all these years didn’t realize how ridiculous was to give up the alliance between dragons and humans, she doubted Zephyr could convince them without further proves.

The fact that the berkians accepted dragons spoke volumes to her, however, wasn’t enough for some reason. Whatever, she could find the way.

The problem? Well, she didn’t have a dragon. To this day she didn’t understood how it happened, but the dragons around New Berk were non-existence, she never saw them except for the time her parents took her to meet Toothless and Stormfly, even the ones who were part of the ocean (her second home!) never try to get the fish they caught.

So, the only thing she could do was go back where she saw them in first place. The fury family was hanging in the rocks, surely others would do the same, right? Worst case scenario she would need to wait for them to take their sunbath, but she could wait.

The soft movement of the waves maintain her focus, using the starts as her guide and ignoring the cold around her. It was an easy night at least; clear sky, non-turbulent water, and everything around her was ocean. She caresses the fur around her body, a hand making sure she was wrapped with the skin while the other was on boat rudder; they always said have both hands while sailing but hey, nobody was around right?

Soon she hears the sound of water falling, and the grey on the horizon starting to appear more and more like mist; she smiled at what should be the cascade in the end of the world “YES!” She screamed to the nothing, forgetting the fur who fell on the ground, fisting to the air in excitement.

Then she hears a roar, and flinches thinking she may not be as alone as she thought.

Some movement caught her eye in the skies, but was difficult to see; perhaps a dragon with dark colors? Maybe black? Perhaps was the black one who was friends with his dad, and wondered if that would be worst case scenario or best case scenario. On one hand, Toothtless knew how to handle humans and (probably) remember her already so wouldn’t attack; then she also remembers that leaving New Berk was somehow, and mutual decision so maybe he was as hopeless as her dad.

The sound of flipped wings caught her, and soon something that she couldn’t identified got on the bowsprit; it was definitely dark and yet it has some white in it, moving slowly and gracefully like a cat. Her instinct to her to get a weapon, going for the fish instead: first rule she learn on those manuals, NEVER raise a weapon if you want to befriend a dragon, most of them know what that means and you would be more in danger than before.

“H-Hey” she tried to control her nerves, hoping it didn’t smell her fear and get worked up “I-I had something for you, see? A fat tuna, you like tuna, right?” She told more to herself than the creature, who probably didn’t know any Norse.

She throws on the deck, close to the mast and where the lantern once, so perhaps she would have a better chance to see it. It sniffed the air, checking what it was, and then pounce to it like a wolf on a sheep. Zephyr flinch a little, getting calmer when it just eats the fish without looking at her, also the familiarity to it.

Wait.

“White nose?” She recalled, remembering that time almost ten years ago. Toothless and her mate had three hatchlings, and one of them was mostly black, with a white nose and blue eyes just like her, she even sketched it to be sure she didn’t forget how they looked. Somehow, that knowledge let her feel more secure around it.

Soon enough it finished the fish, something normal seems it was a lot bigger than the tuna; the dragon rise herself again, walking to her.

Zephyr felt tense for a second, looking around to confirm that nope, no fish close to her “S-Sorry, I don’t have more”

However, safety was not a concern. The nightlight appears to be curious of her, sniffing around and walking slowly, without any rush. Its pupils were bigger and rounder, a good sign for what her parent described. Zephyr took her time to check it out; the paws were white, her below too, and the tail, the tail was black on the beginning but white on the edges, and also had the shape of a heart.

That reminds her of something.

His dad couldn’t see a lot of the Light Fury, let alone the males ones, however in the notes appeared that the furies (or at least the light type) had a sexual dimorphism on the tail, the females having one with the shape of a heart while the male ones had one spike and more like a regular fin.

“You are a girl?” Zephyr asked, genuinely curious, not that she couldn’t confirm, but would take what she had. She was approaching her, looking now to those eyes that were just like hers, and the ginger one somehow was captivated on that glare. It was so odd to describe, somehow, she felt a deeper connection, a curiosity, and desire for something more, something that was beyond their worlds.

She…she must be crazy; however, she saw a reflection on herself in the dragon.

That was what she needed for the next step.

Zephyr extended her hand, slowly and letting the nightlight to see what she was doing so she would feel safe, and then let her palm raised, waiting that she somehow would understand what it meant. The daughter of Hiccup breath deep, closing her eyes and letting the things continue her course, now it depended on the dragon.

She didn’t need to wait too much.

Soon she felt warm, and surprisingly soft texture was on her palm; when she opens her eye, the fury was moving back, looking her deeply and with big eyes, like expecting more. With more confident, Zephyr caresses her jaw, at what she purred.

“Aww, how I could be scared of you? You are so cute” The freckled one giggle, hearing the croon on the dragon in front of her, who was really friendly for such fearsome creature; perhaps she feels safe around her? Probably didn’t know a lot of humans, perhaps the only time she saw humans was just their meeting, not having any bad image of them.

That is why she came here; this bond here, was the proof that humans and dragons could live along. His grandma felt it was impossible, because humanity would always be greedy and do bad things, but wasn’t always like that! Humanity was also Berk, who loved their dragons and wanted the best for them, and how a world can be the best if they cannot be in the sky where they belonged? The dragons deserved more! The Berkians deserved more!

And this is how her path begins.

“We will change the world, together,” Zephyr said with love in her voice, something reciprocated for the nightlight who had affection in her eyes.

The destiny was waiting for her, and she will respond to the call.

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody on tumblr mention the kids wouldn't be stupid and would try to unite the dragons with humans again, and honestly, I'm with them. So yeah Zephyr doesn't like the plan was me talking but hey, is my story so why not.
> 
> I'm not really invested in the children, I don't even ship hiccstrid; but the idea came with them. 
> 
> Zephyr was wrong about the nightlights don't flying on the sky; Toothless and her family normally patrol the Hidden World, and hc I took since I don't know why else they were there in the ending. However, she was true they didn't see humans before so she was quick to trust her, since her only approach to Humans was a pleasant one. 
> 
> The name of the dragon (at least for me) is White Dot, for the white in the nose; I think Zephyr would take the approach of Hiccup of naming the dragons on things they see on them. And I don't have a clue how Dot's tail looks like, I just use the tail stuff to discern the gender and go from there. 
> 
> Also if somebody mentions that Nuffink should be the one sailing because what the art book said, let me tell ya: in less than five minutes in screen Zephyr demonstrate to be more adventurous than Nuffink, so takes her. 
> 
> I think that's it? Sorry for the mistakes I made, grammarly is not working today and my english is what it is. 
> 
> See ya.


End file.
